Paintbrush
Paintbrush, labeled The Unknown Gender Freak, is a contestant on Inanimate Insanity and was a member of Team Epic. He/She also competes in Inanimate Insanity II, and is currently a member of The Bright Lights. Personality Paintbrush is the tall, friendly and helpful contestant. He/She mostly helps other contestants more than he/she competes himself/herself. Though being generous and kind, Paintbrush can be very stubborn when things don't happen the way he/she plans them. He/She has been know to hold a grudge on various ocations. Although being outranked by Lightbulb's leadership, Paintbrush will take any beneficial initiative for his/her team. He/She is quite questionable overall, having the mysterious unknown gender, and asking questions that never seem to finish. Gender Paintbrush is the only contestant whose gender is still a question. Many fans rage that Paintbrush is male or female, however some say Paintbrush has no gender at all. Many who protest he/she is male refer to when Paintbrush responded "Yeah!" once Nickel asked if he/she was a guy. Others say that he/she was responding in happiness that he/she was picked for Team Epic. This has been confirmed by the creator, Adam. Many also use the example when Knife mentioned that "he could come in handy". However, this has been counteracted in Breaking The Ice, whereas Knife suddenly refers to Paintbrush as a girl, which he/she also replies with a "Yeah!", but then quickly implying that he/she was happy to being on The Bright Lights. Few think Paintbrush is female due to his/her high-pitched voice, and questionable feminine behavior, while others could say that his hurtful situation in War De Guacamole can hint masculinity. In Aquatic Conflict, Marshmallow and Apple began to question Paintbrush's gender, Marshmallow thinking male, Apple thinking female. Paintbrush began to answer until he/she was dropped into Idiotic Island, thus making his/her gender still a mystery. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Lightbulb called Paintbrush a "tall fella" and "brush gal." In Let 'Er R.I.P., Fan said that "...and Paintbrush wants the best for the team, but he's acting like a big jerk.", and Test Tube thought Paintbrush was a girl, but Fan interrupted her, saying "Oh don't get me started on that one." *'Note: Because of Paintbrush having an unknown gender, all instances where he or she would be used, are now placed as he/she. This also applies to his or her to his/her, and so forth.' Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Paintbrush was seen only a couple of times. He/She was about to ask a question until MePhone4 interrupted him/her. He/She expressed his/her disgust as Pickle landed in the elephant feces. In A Lemony Lesson, Knife wanted Paintbrush for Team Epic, noting that he/she is tall, which then Nickel asks about his/her gender. Paintbrush is later shown doing the challenge with Marshmallow by helping his/her team get lemons. Paintbrush got the third cookie at elimination, receiving no votes. In The Arena Of Death, Paintbrush competes in the rock pelting challenge along with Nickel, Knife, and Baseball. Paintbrush used his/her "amazing dodging skills" to avoid getting hit by Taco's rocks. Later Paintbrush tries to save Nickel from being knocked off by OJ, but the throw was so powerful that Paintbrush got hit by the rock and collided with Nickel. At elimination, He/She, Lightbulb and Nickel all received 0 votes, and they got pencils. In One-Shot Wonder, Paintbrush is not seen during the challenge, but he/she is shown surprised with Team Epic that the viewers have to vote off someone from their team. In The Stacker, Paintbrush was safe with 33 votes at elimination and was given a Dora Doll. Much later, Paintbrush was seen again after stacking 2 golfballs, to his/her surprise. After MePhone4 announces that there are only two spots left, Paintbrush corrects him saying there is only one spot, for he/she had stacked his/her final golf ball. In War De Guacamole, being #2 in the obstacle course, Paintbrush had to climb a tall ladder and jump into a huge vat of guacamole. In the first part of the obstacle course, Nickel (#1) fell off his platform and into the elephant poop, Paintbrush jumped to his rescue in attempt to save him again. Once he/she reaches the top of the ladder, he/she cheers happily, but when he/she jumped into the guacamole, he/she landed incorrectly and hurt himself/herself. After the "It's A Ball" commercial finished, Paintbrush handed the baton to Marshmallow (#3) while still in pain beneath the guacamole. In Sugar Rush, Paintbrush casually picked up candy as he/she found it during the challenge. While picking up a piece of candy, Apple accidentally threw a piece of garbage at him/her, and he/she fell over. He/She later grabbed a piece of garbage and threw it at Apple in revenge for earlier. Paintbrush ended up having 10 pieces, and his/her team won, so he/she was immune. In 4Seeing The Future, Paintbrush was only seen a few times in this episode. He/She was first seen running into the quicksand after OJ, but re-appearing in a smaller pool afterwards. He/She was seen a second and final time with Apple after she kicked Salt into the quicksand and the two used her as a platform to get across. In The Snowdown, Paintbrush reveals to Apple that Santa is not real, crushing her happiness in Christmas. Shortly after, Marshmallow told Paintbrush that they had to fix Apple. The two dress up together looking like Santa Clause and walk over to Apple, telling her that Santa is real. Later, Apple angrily demands that she sits on his lap and knocks the costume off. After Paintbrush revealed that he/she and Marshmallow were tricking her, Apple ran off devastated again. Marshmallow then points out that they don't have a Christmas tree, but Paintbrush gets an idea and walks back with an aluminum tree he/she bought from Wal-Mart. Paintbrush later yelled that his/her tree was way better than Team Chickenleg's pathetic one, also revealing he/she does not care about MePhone's Christmas Spirit Theory. In Double Digit Desert, before the challenge begins, Paintbrush begins to ask another question, but MePhone interrupts him/her. He/she instructed Marshmallow to run, but she was stuck to a cactus, so he/she continued through the challenge without her. Eventually, he/she reached where there was supposed to be a fence, happily surprised that there was none, but then it landed back on him/her, electrocuting him/her. Paintbrush was put up for elimination. In Aquatic Conflict, Paintbrush was seen in front of The Eiffel Tower with a huge over-sized smile on his/her face in the slideshow. At elimination, Apple says that she hopes Paintbrush gets eliminated, who yells back at Apple. He/She ends up receiving and unknown amount of votes, but enough to eliminated. Before Paintbrush leaves, Apple and Marshmallow ask him/her what gender he/she is, but never answered, as he/she was dropped into Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, Paintbrush and the rest of the eliminated contestants screamed in terror as Bomb hurled towards Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, Paintbrush and the other eliminated contestants are revealed to have survived the explosion, and together swim off Idiotic Island on a boat. However, they end up being caught by MePhone, who sends them to an identical clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. In The Tile Divide, Paintbrush is seen once again on Idiotic Island, watching as Bow plummets into her small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Paintbrush votes for OJ to be eliminated, apparently because he/she still thought that his/her tree was better than OJ's tree in Episode 9, stating it "hurts him/her more every day". In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Paintbrush disagrees with Baseball's statement about Idiotic Island, and begins to say the one thing worse than Idiotic Island, but accidentally says this in front of Paper. He/She screams with everyone, thinking Evil Paper will return, but is un-amused when it turns out to be just a sneeze. Paintbrush decides to sit on OJ's bleachers, thinking he will win, despite voting for him in the previous episode. He/She also comments about the numerous challenges OJ and Taco must compete in, receiving a rather rude comment about his/her unknown gender from MePhone4. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), along with the rest of OJ's fans, Paintbrush sits and looks quite worried as OJ and Taco run for the finish line. He/She is seen later in shock after MePhone4, MePhone5 and Bow fall off the Crappy Cliff. Paintbrush ends up being the person to slide the bar on MePhone4S to downgrade him into MePhone4, only to be mortified by MePhone4's old voice. Paintbrush also shows disgust in OJ's speech, after mentioning elephant feces. OJ ends up spending his million dollars on all of his friends, including Paintbrush. Season 2 Paintbrush was officially confirmed as a returning character in Season 2, which was found out to be the prize at the end of AnimationEpic's scavenger hunt, however, the video was deleted by Post Dede, but re-confirmed in one of TheTGrodz's videos. In Breaking The Ice, Paintbrush, along with the rest of the cast, are dancing in a room of Hotel OJ. Once a plane becomes apparent, Paintbrush points this out, but receives responses questioning his/her gender. Paintbrush is the first person to be chosen into Season 2 by the slot machine, and is about to ask a question, but is once again interrupted by MePhone4. He/She and Lightbulb both converse about the new mean character, and how he will probably get out early. Later, Paintbrush is the first character to welcome the newbies, though Lightbulb attempts to stop him/her, but are happily greeted by Microphone. Once the ice-breakers challenge begins, Paintbrush pops Balloon with no hesitation. He/She later is upset as Cherries speaks in disgust about him/her, causing Paintbrush to accidentally back up and bump into Microphone, who screams and sends them flying off the glacier. Paintbrush is later chosen onto Lightbulb's Team Bright Lights, notably that Knife becomes upset that they don't have him/her for their team. As the next challenge starts as a dodgeball game, Paintbrush once again pops Balloon in seconds of the challenge. He/She later catches Nickel's dodgeball, and mocks him being armless. Paintbrush, along with the rest of the Bright Lights, are hit by Microphone's dodgeball bombard, causing the remaining team to be out. In Marsh on Mars, he/she was declared safe at 88 votes, the least amount. During the challenge, he/she asked Lightbulb for permission to have Test Tube build the rocket, but Lightbulb refused. He/she got tools from Suitcase and gave them to Test Tube so that she can build a rocket. He/she told lightbulb that he/she was right, but Lightbulb treated it like a one-timer. He/she asked for volunteers, which became Apple, Fan, and Yin-Yang. Because the Slams arrived earlier, the Lights were put up for elimination again. In Tri Your Best, he/she was declared safe at 172 votes. He/she confronts a relaxing Lightbulb, who picks "Circular Black-and-white Bros" (Which Paintbrush points out as Yin-Yang), Test Tube, and Paper (who she mistakes Fan's name as Paper, though Paintbrush proves Lightbulb's point by asking him about his substance) Thanks to Fan tricking Microphone into screaming so he can accelerate further, the Lights finally win. In Cooking for the Grater Good, he/she disliked Lightbulb's cookie idea. After a brief fight with Lightbulb, he/she takes over as Team Captain and sends her to the Calm-down Corner. After Yang took the uncooked pizza and ate it, Paintbrush sends him and an attached Yin to the Calm-down Corner. Lightbulb's idea, however, pleased all the other Lights except for Paintbrush him/herself. This idea worked and the Lights won again. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Paintbrush answers Nickel's question about what kind of box Box was. "It's a cardboard box, can't you tell?" Lightbul's response tells that she thinks Paintbrush is a girl: "Painty, tall fella, brush-gal!" Paintbrush later, along with the other contestants, reacts in shock when Apple mentions Taco. When Dough mentioned to do a bear competition instead of soccer (cause they're "totally, like, awesome."), Paintbrush questions "Aren't you addicted to stairs?" Shortly before the challenge, Paintbrush sighs and walks up to Lightbulb. Seemingly trying to ask nicely, he/she complements Lightbulb for winning the last challenge, and then says that she must not do anything stupid. When Lightbulb responses enthousiastically, Paintbrush reacts with a "Right..." Later, during the challenge, Marshmallow passes the ball to Paintbrush, who ran to the goal along with the ball, only to be pushed over by Baseball, seemingly damaging his/her face and hair/bristles. Still in pain, he/she compliments Fan for blocking the ball. Paintbrush later cheers, along with the other Bright Lights, after shooting the ball into the goal. Later, she mentions 'someone' has been acting pretty offensive, and says 'that somebody' deserves to go to the Calm Down Corner. Something new was witnessed for the first time on the walls, that says "I'm coming..." It is unknown if it was Paintbrush who wrote this. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Paintbrush was seen sliding behind a bush, along with Marshmallow. He/She mentions that he/she's thankful to know that someone on her team still appreciates him/her. When Marshmallow mentions her guilty feelings about Bow, Paintbrush tells her not to worry, and that he/she is sure Bow would have understood that she was just trying to save MePhone4 in the season 1 finale. When MePhone5S teleports into Marshmallow's place, Paintbrush watches in horror as Marshmallow was sent flying. When Marshmallow ran away from Apple, Paintbrush's hair/bristles were seen at the bush, telling he/she has seen the whole situation of the two MePhones. During elimination, Paintbrush was one of the bottom two along with Yin-Yang. He/She reacted annoyed when the two personalities once again argued. He/She was concluded safe with 946 votes. He/She expresses her happiness, only to, seconds later, just avoided being hit by a pumpkin. During the challenge, Paintbrush was scared by Lightbulb, until he/she realized there's no danger going on. He/She questions if Lightbulb's there to send Paintbrush to the Calm Down Corner, like she did in the previous episode, only to get a rap-response from the former. Paintbrush mentions, speaking of bright, that it's so dark that he/she can't see anything. He/She then compliments Lightbulb and her idea of turning herself on being really handy, but then hastily changes it to "I mean, uh, good job, or, whatever..." When Paintbrush's hair/bristles were posessed, he/she cried out in pain. He/She mentioned to a calm Lightbulb that he/she didn't do that on purpose, only to, seconds later, be sent out of the mansion along with Lightbulb. Their team loses in the end, putting Paintbrush's team up for elimination. In Everything's A-OJ, Paintbrush sits on the bleachers during the court session of Hotel OJ vs MePhone4. If he/she was moved too by Box's silent testimony is unknown. After the session, Paintbrush lies and says that they won the last contest, whilst hugging Fan and Marshmallow. He/She asks the other Bright Lights to not say anything in order to stay in the game, wich everyone agreed to. He/She interrupts Test Tube, who wanted to admit that they lost last time. Test Tube: "But the fact is, we lost-" Paintbrush: "Lost our spirits? Seeing the Grand Slams tragically fail again, ahoho!" Later, at the beginning of the challenge, he/she mentions that Soap will be a major threat, and encourages his/her team to have plans. He/She later disagrees with Fan's theory, mentioning they can't rely on coincidences. When Fan offers some popcorn to Paintbrush, he/she seems to accept for a moment, only to slap away the bag of popcorn. When Test Tube agrees with Fan, Paintbrush asks Marshmallow to back her up, but did not due to her fights with Apple. Paintbrush cries out that nobody will help him/her, when Lightbulb volunteers to help. Paintbrush thanks her, only to watch in horror as Lightbulb shatters seconds later. During "Keep on Cleaning", Paintbrush gets a singing line, in which he/she mentions how "everyone seems lazy, while he/she's going crazy to clean up the mess that others will leave." During the final shot of the song, he/she is seen standing on a ladder with an upset look on his/her face. Later, he/she sighs in relief, starting a sentence "Finally! I think i've finished-" He/She stops when he/she looks up, only to finish the sentence with "...About half." He/She then states that he/she's losing patience. He/She starts a sentence in wich he/she mentions how no one will help him/her, when the ice bag Cheesy threw hits the ladder he/she is standing on, causing him/her to fall down and get crushed by the ladder. Paintbrush starts to rage, until he/she loses it and yells at Fan: "YOU'RE TELLING ME NOT TO WORRY?! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES ANYTHING FOR THIS TEAM!", only to gain a laughing response from Fan. He/she then asks if he's enjoying the show, then grabs something that seems to be the only thing Fan ever held dear: the Martian egg he picked up from Mars in Marsh on Mars. Paintbrush shouts out that Fan acts like he's a spectator that nothing can leave an impact on, to then threaten to destroy his precious egg. Paintbrush seems to actually smash the egg, until time seems to stop, and Paintbrush tells himself/herself to pull it together before he/she does something he/she regrets. However, before he/she can do anything, he/she trips, and the egg fell out of his/her hands, but the egg was saved by Test Tube. Paintbrush still huffs after his/her anger outburst, and tries to apologize to Fan, though unsuccessful. In Theft and Battery, Paintbrush is not seen in the beginning. Paintbrush is then seen with Lightbulb. After Test Tube threw rice on MePhone4's dead body, Paintbrush said it only works for water damage and- then Lightbulb interrupts it. ]] Lightbulb throws soy sauce on MePhone4 then Paintbrush gets angry at Lightbulb. MePad mentions the meeple headquarters. Then, MePad said if they didn't participate, they'd be eliminated. Paintbrush along with the remaining contestants looked in shock. Paintbrush, in the hot air balloon says he/she's impressed. Test Tube wonders if Paintbrush's a Meeple fan too but paintbrush says that she/he's impressed they're doing something. Paintbrush says their team is going to win either way, Shouting at Fan: JUST BECAUSE YOUR THEORY SAID SO! MePad says: Mr and Ms Paintbrush. I'm detecting a high level of anger here. Perhaps you'd like to hear the soothing sounds of an elegant waterfall. Paintbrush says: I DON'T NEED A- (waterfall noise starts) ooh! that's nice. Meanwhile, Soap throws Toilet at the hot air balloon. Their balloon goes off course. Baseball asked why did Soap do that and got a reply: We need to win, Baseball. They're the mess, we clean it. Paintbrush isn't seen until a time. When paintbrush is there, she/he just walks around. Steve Cobs asked if they needed a MePhone4 cure. After, Paintbrush is walking following Steve Cobs. After that, Paintbrush is looking angrily at Steve Cobs while he is saying "Tic, Toc" repeatedly. Then, A long time after that, when Steve Cobs wants the egg, Paintbrush said to stop getting all creepy. After Suitcase kicks the MePhone 4 battery out, Paintbrush catches it and orders them to get out of MeCloud. Paintbrush and the 4 other Bright Lights run out and go to the pathway. Suddenly, MePhone6+ appears. Paintbrush taps MePhone6+ and they run to the balloon. Then Toilet is in their. After Toilet is in their balloon, her/him's face turns to shock. Toilet vomits out Knife and uses Knife to cut the ropes. Then they are falling. After that, Paintbrush says they are going to die. Then, MePad teleports them to the ground. Toilet apologises for what he did and they get the MePhone 4 battery in. Their team won and team Grand Slams are up for elimination. In Rain on Your Charade, He/She is in the fake bottle cap collection finding challenge, in the fake challenge, He/She was yelling, BOTTLE CAPS, BOTTLE CAPS, WE MUST FIND THOSE BOTTLE CAPS!!!!! IF WE DON'T, YOU WILL SUFFER IMMEDIATE DEATH, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU LOST YOUR BOTTLE CAPS, AND THEN YOU WOULD SAD AND DEAD, WE MUST FIND THOSE BOTTLE CAPS!!!!! And then Marshmallow interrupt's it by coughing. Later, Microphone asked him/her off-screen and then she finds out he/she is already gone. Afterwards, she meets Taco, screaming loudly, he/she, along with the other remaining contestant's heard her screams, Taco turns her grain off, explaining she had no operation of going deaf. Trivia *'Running Gag:' Paintbrush has asked questions that have been interrupted and un-answered in Episodes 1, 2, 10 of Season 1, and Episode 2 of Season 2. * She/He was the only one of the two contestants to ever get less than 100 votes in the Bright Lights team, the other is Marshmallow. *Paintbrush is the only character still with an unknown gender. **Though Paintbrush's gender is still a mystery, Marshmallow apparently thinks Paintbrush is a boy, when Apple thinks Paintbrush is a girl. **Paintbrush is mostly referred as a female to Lightbulb. *Paintbrush is the tallest character. **However, he/she is also the thinnest character. *'If' Paintbrush is a girl, the gender ratio between contestants would be equal.' ' *As stated by Adam (the creator) in a vlog, Paintbrush's original voice actor disappeared, resulting in TheTGrodz (co-animator) taking the role. * Adam has confirmed that his/her true gender will be revealed eventually. * He/She was the first contestant declared safe in Season 2. * In season 2 Lightbulb has started calling Paintbrush "Painty". * He/She can apparently either turn into a torch or create flames on his/her head in rage, as seen in Everything's A-OJ Gallery |-| Overall= NB_Paintbrush.png Paintbrushidle.png PaintbrushNewWiki.png Paintbrushidlenew.png PaintbrushCastIdle.png PaintbrushPOSE.png PaintbrushCreation.png Paintbrush_3.png Paintbrush_4.png Paintbrush_5.png Paintbrush_Icon.png PaintbrushBody.png Paintbrush 7.PNG paintbrushes gender.PNG |-| Inanimate Insanity II= PaintyLighty.png Lightbulb Malfunction.png PaintBirtch 39.PNG PaintBirtch 38.PNG PaintBirtch 37.PNG PaintBirtch 36.PNG PaintBirtch 35.PNG PaintBirtch 34.PNG PaintBirtch 33.PNG PaintBirtch 32.PNG PaintBirtch 31.PNG PaintBirtch 30.PNG PaintBirtch 29.PNG PaintBirtch 28.PNG PaintBirtch 27.PNG PaintBirtch 26.PNG PaintBirtch 25.PNG PaintBirtch 24.PNG PaintBirtch 23.PNG PaintBirtch 22.PNG PaintBirtch 21.PNG PaintBirtch 20.PNG PaintBirtch 19.PNG PaintBirtch 18.PNG PaintBirtch 17.PNG PaintBirtch 16.PNG PaintBirtch 15.PNG PaintBirtch 14.PNG PaintBirtch 13.PNG PaintBirtch 12.PNG PaintBirtch 11.PNG PaintBirtch 10.PNG PaintBirtch 9.PNG PaintBirtch 8.PNG PaintBirtch 7.PNG PaintBirtch 6.PNG PaintBirtch 5.PNG PaintBirtch 4.PNG PaintBirtch 3.PNG PaintBirtch 2.PNG PaintBirtch 1.PNG Paintbrush waht.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Yellow